joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Seymour Skinner (Composite)
Summary Walter Seymour Skinner, formerly known as Armin Q. Tamzarian, is the interim principal 'of Springfield Elementary School, and a stereotypical educational bureaucrat. He struggles to control the crumbling school and is constantly engaged in a battle against its inadequate resources, apathetic and bitter teachers, and often rowdy and unenthusiastic students, Bart Simpson is a standout example. A strict disciplinarian, Skinner has an uptight, militaristic attitude that stems from his years in the United States Army as a Green Beret, which included service in the Vietnam War, where he achieved the rank of a sergeant, according to his rank insignia. As a result of his service in the Vietnam War, he is often plagued by horrible memories of his involvement via post-traumatic stress disorder, sometimes even happening at the most inopportune of times. It is also implied that he received a severe injury during the Vietnam War on his posterior to require a metal plate to be installed in it. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''4-C, possibly 2-C ''' '''Name: Seymour Skinner, Principal Skinner Origin: 'The Simpsons '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''46 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: '''Bad Directions, Reality Warping ( As seen hereand here), Time Manipulation (Can warp, Rewind, slow down and fast forward time), Sound Manipulation (Can switch peoples Voices around, can increase sound too damaging degrees), Perception Manipulation (As seen here, here, here , here and here), Spatial Manipulation (Can change things from 2-D to 3-D), Duplication ( As seen here and here), BFR through time ( As seen here) All the powers of Mario, the Robloxian and Goku. (As seen here, here and here), Mind Manipulation (As seen here), Invisibility (As seen here), Body Control (Can change color ), Omnilingual (As seen her ), Existence Erasure (Claims he erased his car. Erased 42 timelines by saying "Steamed Hams" ), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Casually roasted himself alive in his oven.Survived Jontron burning down his house with a giant lighter ), Shapeshifting (Can turn himself into Aurora Borealis, Tyrone, Mario, Fox and possibly more), Fourth Wall Awareness (Denied a credits sequence ), Weather Manipulation (Created Aurora Borealis in his kitchen. By ringing his house's doorbell, causes natural disasters to happen ), Fate Manipulation (Causes bad luck to people when ringing his doorbell. Can manipulate an event or fight to his liking ), likely many more. 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Star Level (Can create, destroy and eat multiple Aurora Borealis'), possibly Multi-Universe Level '(Created 42 different Timelines and then subsequently destroyed all of them at once simply by uttering the phrase 'Steamed Hams', created 5 alternate timelines on another occasion) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with and reacted to the Shooting Stars Simpsons guy, who traveled interplanetary distances in 6 seconds), Possibly Omnipresent (Via scaling to Chalmers, Please note that in the description Chalmers is stated to be 'Infinite and Omnipresent') Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Stellar '(Lifted and carried multiple Aurora Borealis, each one must have been created by its own star), possibly 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Star Class '(Destroyed Multiple Aurora Borealis' at once), possibly 'Multi-Universal '(Created and destroyed 42 different Timelines) 'Durability: '''At least '''Star Level '(Fought and defeated multiple Superintendents, who should be comparable to Skinner himself), possibly 'Multi-Universe level '(Survived the destruction of 42 different Timelines) '''Stamina: High (Seemingly never tires) Range: Interstellar, possibly Multi-Universal. Standard Equipment: Steamed Hams, Various Guns, Pistols and Firearms, A Blue Lightsaber, Steamed Hams Tray, A Can of Gasoline, Explosive Steamed Hams, Steamed Hams Gun. Intelligence: Genius (Is an expert liar, can create multiple interconnecting plans at once) Weaknesses: '''Will commonly get himself into trouble. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skinner Surprise: Skinner fakes his own death, comes back into the room an opponent's in, points a gun at their head and has death in his eyes. (Seen here.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Composites Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Spatial Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Time Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Holyhotsauce's Profiles Category:High Quality